


In The Dark

by Rose_the_Hat



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_the_Hat/pseuds/Rose_the_Hat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jensen has a nightmare and Jared soothes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Dark

Jared blinks to consciousness, unsure what woke him. The clock reads 3:26 am. He grunts and takes inventory. The dogs are asleep in their beds in the corner. There’s no flash of lightning or boom of thunder so that wasn’t what awoken him. The house is quiet but for the hum of the air conditioner. He can feel the warmth of Jensen, his husband of seven years, asleep beside him. Jared’s brow creases in a frown, realizing then what pulled him from sleep. Instead of Jensen’s slow deep breathing, Jared hears little fast shallow breaths. He turns over and sees Jensen lying awake staring up at the ceiling. Jensen is a sound sleeper, so the fact that he is awake alarms Jared.

“Jensen? Babe? You okay?” Jared asks, voice rough with sleep. He props himself up on his elbow, resting his cheek against his palm.

Jensen looks over at him and gives a weak smile. “Yeah,” he says; nods. “Didn’t mean to wake you.”

No trace of sleepiness in Jensen’s voice, which means he’s been awake for a little while. “Its 3:30. Neither of us should be awake. What’s up?” He moves close, offering warmth or comfort, whatever Jensen needs that his proximity can provide.

Jensen sighs. “Nothing. Just having trouble sleeping.”

Jared leans in and nuzzles his neck; Jensen’s jaw is rough with the beginnings of stubble. He rests a hand on Jensen’s stomach, the little muscles jump and twitch as his fingers play with the soft hairs below Jensen’s navel. 

He presses kisses along his rugged jaw, smelling soap and the remnants of his Oud Wood cologne. “Liar,” Jared gentles the accusation with a laugh. As his hand glides up the toned planes of Jensen’s torso, his lips drift down, pressing kisses to one broad shoulder.

Jensen’s breath hitches as the fingers of one hand skim over his left nipple. “Had a bad dream and having trouble getting back to sleep.” 

Jared scoots down, lips finding Jensen’s right nipple, kisses it. While Jensen’s nipples aren’t particularly a hot spot for him, they _are_ for Jared. “What’d ya dream about?” Jared inquires tonguing the bud to a stiff peak, while his fingers toy with the other one.

“Stupid,” Jensen says. His breathing is coming a bit faster and Jared knows it isn’t from fear.

“Hmmm,” Jared says noncommittally. He knows his husband; Jensen will tell him what’s keeping him up. He just needs a little time. Jared traces the jut of Jensen’s collarbones with the tip of his tongue, fingers moving across his chest in mindless caresses.

“Was dark,” Jensen says after couple of minutes. Jensen’s fear of the dark isn’t something they talk about a lot; it embarrasses Jensen, because only kids are afraid of the dark. They don’t have a nightlight, per se, but after they moved in together Jared bought a new alarm clock, and if the display is really bright and doubles as a nightlight, that’s something they don’t talk about either. 

“There was this dense fog all around making it even harder to see. I…I was calling for you. I couldn’t find you.” Jensen’s voice is a small whisper completely uncharacteristic of the man Jared knows and loves so much. Jared’s heart clenches and all he wants to do is soothe and distract, comfort and reassure. 

“’M right here, Jen. ‘M always right here.” He keeps his voice low, but emphatic. He cups the growing bulge in Jensen’s boxers. His husband gasps and arches up. Jared pushes the covers off them and moves lower.

“I…knew you were somewhere near, but I…. I couldn’t find you. I couldn’t…” He sighs, shifts, as Jared sucks a mark into the cut of his hip. Jared’s cock is awake and getting with the program, twitching and filling with blood, but Jared pushes his need aside. This is not about him, at all. “I couldn’t see beyond a foot in front of me. I…I kept turning and calling for you, but you.... I couldn’t….” The timbre of Jensen’s voice changes, deepens as arousal creeps in, eclipsing the fear from his nightmare. 

He can picture Jensen’s dreamscape in his mind—fog swirling around, oppressive, choking, leaving him disorientated and scared—and feels a stab of sympathy. “I’m right here, Jensen. Always by your side. Nowhere else I’d rather be.” He hooks his fingers in the waistband of Jensen’s underwear and tugs them down. He nuzzles Jensen’s trimmed pubes, breathing in his musky scent. 

“I kept calling and cal—.” His voice hitches there as Jared’s tongue snakes out to draw one of Jensen’s balls into his mouth. “Calling. The…fog….” One hand finds its way into Jared’s hair, knotting in the thick strands.

Jared lets the saliva-coated testicle slip from between his lips. “’M right here, Jen. Always,” he murmurs. He kisses and licks the other testicle before drawing it into his mouth. Jensen’s cock brushes against his cheek, leaving a sticky trail. 

“Scared,” Jensen pants.

“Don’t need to be now, babe. I’m here. Feel me?” Jared wraps his hand around Jensen’s cock and gives a couple gentle strokes. 

“Jare,” Jensen moans. “Yeah. Yeah.”

“Let it go. I got ya.” He drags his lips along Jensen’s hot hard length, feeling it throb. A bubble of clear precum wells at the tip. “I’m right here,” he imparts before closing his lips around the sticky head. 

Jensen cries out, fingers tugging Jared’s hair. Jared closes his eyes and moans as he rapidly flutters his tongue against the sensitive bundle of nerves under Jensen’s cockhead. He bobs his head, taking a little more of Jensen into his mouth on each downward push, sealing his lips a little tighter, hollowing his cheeks, and sucking harder. He finds a counterpoint to the gentle roll of Jensen’s hips, pushing his cock in deeper. He relaxes his throat and lets Jensen slide in, holding there for a moment, Jensen’s cock is thick and clogs Jared’s throat cutting off his air momentarily but it’s all good as far as Jared’s concerned.

Jared licks and sucks, fast-slow, slow-fast, deep-throating, tongues the slit. He wraps his hand around the base adding a little squeeze-twist action. The sloppy wet sounds of it fill the quiet room accompanied by Jensen’s soft moans and sighs that gradually growing in volume. Spit escapes the seal of his mouth and drips down the shaft. His jaw begins to ache and his lips go numb. His own cock demands attention, but he focuses on pleasuring Jensen, pushing back the nightmare that had pulled him and was keeping him from slumber. Jared cuts his eyes up to Jensen, and takes in the sight of Jensen with his neck arched, mouth open, eyelashes fluttering, and a sheen of sweat broken out across his chest and brow. Lost in his pleasure, Jensen is gorgeous.

With his other hand he cups Jensen’s balls, rolling them in his palm. They’re full and pulled nice and tight. Jensen’s making little high-pitched whines, his hips lose that steady thrusting rhythm, becoming more staccato. Jared knows he’s close, but he does nothing to push him over the edge; instead, letting the pleasure build and build to an unbearable peak. 

Jensen comes with a guttural cry, yanking Jared’s hair. His balls contract against Jared’s palm as they spend their load, one thick hot burst followed by another and another, each spurt weaker than the last. Jared swallows it all down. He lets Jensen’s softening dick slip from his mouth. Now, that Jensen found his release, Jared gives himself permission to seek his own. He jams a hand into his underwear, grips his aching cock, and frantically strokes himself. He comes after a few hard tugs with a shuddering gasp. He rests his forehead against Jensen’s lower belly, riding out the last bright bursts of his orgasm. He kisses the tip of Jensen’s soft cock before slithering back up to the head of the bed. He cuddles close to Jensen, throws an arm across his sweat-slick torso, and holds him as their breathing powers down. 

Jensen turns his head, eyes soft and lids drooping. “Thanks,” he yawns.

Jared grins and rubs his nose against Jensen’s. He grabs the blankets and covers them back up. “Think you’ll be able to get back to sleep now?”

“Mmm,” Jensen says. His eyes are closed, dark lashes a fan against the apple of his sharp cheekbone.

Jared gazes at him a second longer, a bubble of warmth filling his chest before he settles down and drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing anything other than a grocery list has been a struggle for the last several months, but I was able to produce this. Sorry it’s not longer/more. Hope y’all enjoyed. 
> 
> Comments=cookies. :)


End file.
